Angelic Capture
by ShadowMaster95
Summary: CCSAL Crossover. When new cards get away from the cardcaptors, they have to travel dimensions to recover them. But what about this new technology, Angelic Layer? Please R&R! Thankyou! sorry for not putting a chapter on for SOOOO! long! a lot has happend
1. Chapter 1

**CardCaptor Sakura/Angelic Layer Crossover**

**by ShadowMaster**

**Angelic Capture**

Chapter 1 - The _Other_ Cards

"MISAKICHI! Come on! It's going to start soon!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

The 'World Anglic Layer Turnament' was going to start again. And thirteen year old Suzahara Misaki was not about to miss another year, and another chance to battle in the new Layers, along with her best friend and partener in Angelic Layer: Hikaru. And this year Kataro would be partisipating with his Angel: Kero. Kero had Black hair and sapphire eyes, lightly tanned skin with Black boots, black and red high-tech battle combats, with a red undershirt and a black and red high-tech battle jacket, with a black and red headset with matching antenna. Misaki, Kataro and Hatoko were partisipating this year.

"And now the frist round of Anglic Layer is about to begin! Last years Champion, and her Angel Hikaru, return to defend their title!"

* * *

Meanwhile Eli Moon - who was Clow Reed's re-incarnation - had decided to create his own - albiet smaller - deck of Cards.

"Let's go Sakura!"

"O.K!"

Sakua Avalon, aged 13, and her best friend Madison, also aged 13, caught the Clow Cards a year ago, along with Li, who had been missing for a day. Li had began looking for the new deck of Cards, recovering information, and dutifully, informed Sakura of the outcome.

"More Cards! MORE CARDS!" Sakura shouted, angry that she now had another mission of collecting yet _another_ set of Cards - and by the (roughly) same person.

"Yes Eli made them. There are 15, but we only have 1, The 'Dimention Card' all the other cards went to another dimention," Li spoke calmly, trying to calm his not-so-secret crush down.

"So we have to go there?" Sakura asked, emerald green eyes blazing, slightly unsure.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, trying not to set her anger off again. Sakura may have been one - if not the most - nicesist people around, but she was still scary when she was mad.

"Who's having the dimention card, then?" Sakura asked. She was calming back down somewhat, and Li, the ever mature one, decided on a mature and adult method of who got the first new Card.

"Rock! Papper! Sissors!" Both Cardcaptors thrust out their hands: Li rock : Sakura sissors.

"Aww. Alright, you win, Li. I'll go tell Kero and Madison now. I'm sure she'll have a new costume for me," Sakura sweatdropped at the thought. "What are these new Card's called anyway?"

"The Eil Cards," Li heaved a sigh, looking warily, as Sakura sweatdropped. It really should've been obvious - afterall, he _was_ the re-incarnation of Clow Reed.

* * *

Shadowmaster: Thankyou for reading, and your ever so nice for it. Please be nice again and review, if you _do_ flame me, my big sister Leoanda(Chack out her fics) will come and flamethrower you along with all of her incredible powers of the elements: her glare is the worst! Fear it!

Leoanda: Hehehehehe! Come on! I'm up for it! flamethrower in one hand, and a magical light filtering in the other Huge Smirk Don't mess with me! But please do review. It would mean the world to both me and my ikkle bro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CardCaptor Sakura/Angelic Layer Crossover**

**by ShadowMaster**

**Angelic Capture**

Chapter 2 - The Dimension card

"Hehehehehehehehe!"

"Eli!"

"Your the one going to get my Eli Cards," Eil sung, over and over, jumping round the living room.

"What are you doing here! ARHHHH! WINDY!" Sakura summons The Windy Card onto it's original creator(It always bites the hand that feeds it, eh?)

* * *

_The next day_

"Eli was jumping aronud my living room last night," Sakura sighed, experated.

"Jumping round your living room? What the-?" Li's eyes widened, surprised. Eli was a bit off his rocker, yeah. But, he wasn't one to break and enter.

"He was singing 'Your the one whose going to get my Eli Cards' " Sakura looked over at Li hoping for a mature and logical answer to this. Instead she recieved a third question.

"What did you do about it?" Li asked, curiosity seeping into his voices slightly.

"I used The Windy Card," she replied.

"We're better off trying to get Eli's new Cards then. And it's best we start now. Is that all right, with you?" Li looked to find Sakura nodding agreement.

"O.K. Lets go, Li." Sakura pumped up her fist, a determined expression on her face.

"Right. Dimension Card! Transport us the Dimension that the other Eli Card's are in! Dimension Card!"

A warp appeared, with a cloud on top of it.

* * *

_Five mintues later_

"It's all your fault Li! If you had listened to me we wouldn't be here!" Sakura stressed, her back to him, and her arms crossed, looking in opposite directions.

"Dimension sent us to a Dimension. It just wasn't the right one. I'll try again, Sakura." Li summoned the Dimension Card once more and asked it to take it to the _correct_ dimension this time.

"Finally, were here!" Sakura sighed, exausted.

"Now, let's go to a ceap hotel, and get some sleep," Li suggested, completely exausted from all of Sakura's current mood swings and the use of his magic.

* * *

_Next day_

"Li, get up."

"zzzz..."

"Kero, please tickle him awake, if you would," Sakura asked the small stuffed animal floating beside her.

"Hehehe! With pleasure, Sakura," he answered, with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Shut it, kid. I was on orders," Kero replied.

"ERRRRRRR! Thats it! I'm going to get you!"

Li started trying to swat Kero, who just floated out of harms way - although, Li came pretty close to landing a _very_ hard punch.

"Madison, get up."

"Room service!"

Kero gets smacked on the floor pretending to be stuffed as the maid comes and goes.

* * *

Shadowmaster: Thankyou for reading, and your ever so nice for it. Please be nice again and review, if you _do_ flame me, my big sister Leoanda(Chack out her fics) will come and flamethrower you along with all of her incredible powers of the elements: her glare is the worst! Fear it!

Leoanda: Hehehehehe! Come on! I'm up for it! flamethrower in one hand, and a magical light filtering in the other Huge Smirk Don't mess with me! But please do review. It would mean the world to both me and my ikkle bro.


	3. Chapter 3

**CardCaptor sukura/anglic layer crossover**

**by shadowmaster**

**anglic capture**

chapter 3- anglic layer

"ok the room is now clean so il move on" the maid left the room

"ok thanks" sukura putting on a grin

Kero got off the floor spiting out a load of dust

well we better start looking for those eli cards or he is going to kill us and jump around sukuras bed for the rest of her life"

well thats a good thing" replied Li

by now sakura was half way beating Li to death

finaly they left the hotel and went to the town to get something to eat then they saw a screen

"And now Maski susarhara the defending champion vs the the beast of death

the beasst of death had a dark glow round it

Kero shouted out "thats a card"

"Then we need to get to the stadium now" replied sakura

kero was eating a desert so " aw come on cant i finish my pudding before we go"

"no Kero we need to go its the darkness card we need to get it awa y from that girl if it touches her shes gonna get hurt so weal come back after ok" shouted sakura

They all hurry'ed over to the stadium to capture the card but they would have to do in the middle of the anglic layer staduim.

* * *

shadowmaster: i wrote this chapter without the help of my sister Leoanda Taylor(reed her intresting fics) so it may have some spelling mestakes but i still dont want some bad revives. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CardCaptor Sakura/ anglic layer**

**by shadow master**

**anglic capture**

chapter 3- the frist capture

The crowd roared with exsitment as sakura Li Kero and Madicene entered the stadium.

"right we need to get that doll (i think thats what there called) without enyone seeing us" as sukura shouted

over the crowd

"yeah i no use the the time card" replied Li

"hey arnt you going to get into your new costume that i made" exsclimed madicene

"what new costume" replied Li

"ow its ok Li i made one for you to" said madicene taking them out of her bag

"ow right thats cool (i wish i had kept my mouth shut now)" shouted LI over the crowd as the battle got near the end.

"right Time Card Grant Me Your Power!" the card froze time but aattracted some unwanted attention from the crowd

Sakura quickly went up to the card which was now trying to move but was still stuck she started to get it

"the darkness around it is hard to get rid of" sakura souted as it engulfed her wand

"here kid youse this" Kero threw the windy card to Li

"but its not my card its sukura's card"

LI itn dosnt matter you two have a specil bond rember" madicene was by now relly worried about Sakura

who was almost fully engulfed in the black and dark grasp of the darkness card.

Li thoght back to 1 year ago when there was still lose cards on the lose.

kero quiockly shouted "sometime today would help us to beat this thing you know."

he then quickly shouted " windy card please grant me your power to help sakura."

the windy card held it back for enogh time for sakura to get it as a card.

then out of nowere there was eli's voice he said to look in his clow card and and at the back was a card that had his vioce and picture on it.

he then began to say that" congradulations you caght 1 of my eli cards there is only 13 left now and also is say get off that fancy stage your stood on because the time card is about to stop and your going to be on stage in front of the stadium."

all of them ran away but maskia saw them because she came out of the time ccard 2 minutes before evryone else and she followed them then the stadium went back to normel.

ShadowMaster: this is my second fanfic without my sisters help i hope you like it and will reviwe nice overwise il bring out the flame thrower not my sis leonarda talyor.

anyway i hope you enjoy it and next time the chapter will be chapter 4- the unwanted food trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**CardCaptor sakura/ anglic layer**

**by shadow master95**

**anglic capture**

chapter 5-the unwanted food trip

"sakura get up"

"kid get up" Kero poked Li again for the tenth time and Li jumped out of bed and tryed swoting kero

yet again like yesterday.

then madicene and sakura got up with the commoson

" Room service" the maid opened the door

" ow no not again" Kero dropped to the floor again until the maid went.

"right lets go get some breakfast"

they all went out of the hotel but something was rong a girl kept folowing them around and this girl was none other than maski

"i no your back there come out"Li shouted behind his back

then maski came out

"Hi im maski and i know about your cards that stop time 1 of them stops time isnt it i came out of it 2 minutes earlier than enyone else did so i saw you run off i can keep a secret" maski moved forward

then they told maski about there adventures and how they got lost on the way here in an diffrent dimention.

then maski said" iv seen another doll like that before that had a white glime come of it i could battle the dolls on the feild and th en you can stop time and capture it"

"ok maski here take this"

Li gave maski a time seal so she wouldnt get stuck in timne like the others did

"enyway i have to go and see who im up against you never know i might be up against that white doll"

"ok but wait and take this to"

Li gave her a card that was comication

"ok you can contact us on this ok"

"And we are now saying who the next macht will be hikaru and maski vs the white protecter.

the one with the glowe on it."

shadow master95: ok net time it will be the white death doll

and dont forget to read chrono crusade my version ok bye


	6. Chapter 6

**cardcaptor sakura/ anglic layer**

**By Shadowmaster95**

**anglic capture**

chapter 6- The White Doll Of Death

"Maski has to fight that thing now this going to be hard beacause were gonna have to get a replacement that looks like that doll and put it on the feild."

Maski was about to start to fight the white doll but there was something wrong Hikaru wasnt moveing proply because Maski wasnt concentrteing on the macht she was consentrting on Li ,sakura , Kero and madicene.

but soon after the doll was worn out they used the time card and evrything stop exsept the doll which had a barrier round it

"how come it hasnt stoped like evrything else has"

then out of nowere eli's voice appared from that card

"hi evryone that cards about to jump to the dimension card stop other wise it will move dimension again so you will have to follow it"

sakura quickly got out darkness card and Li got out the maze card so that they could could stop it

"maze card grant me your power and stop that card from getting to us."

"darkness stop that card and help the maze card"

"fly card let me fly on my wand so i can captur it.

sakura flew up to it with the darkness card but it toched he dimention card and went throgh a portel

"sakura skura are you alright did it touch you or did you escape from it."

sakura got off the floor with a load of brozezs

"ow yeah it hurt me but it got hold of the dimetion card and moved dimension."

elis card appeared again and there was trobel

"the eli card has come back to our dimention you have to return and cacht it"

"sorry maski but we have to go and we have to chact that card weal be back thogh."

maski whacted as her new friends disapeared into a dimention."

_5 minutes later_

they came out the portle as cotan wool

"Li i feal soft and you look like cottam wool"

"yeah you do aswell sakura wait ... WERE COTTAN WOOL what do we do"

"we move dimention"

"yeah just to come out as alians green wirdos"

"i agree with madicene we should should go to another dimention."

Li got out his card " dimention card follow the light card back to our dimention"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right were back in our world finnaly Li why do you always do that sirusly

then they saw the card light card return to me sakura caght the card but it wasnt over another Eli card came out of nowere and they started to use the same thing as they did before but it didnt work at all they were beat sakura was about to retreat when...

"dont think your hurting my best friends"

maski came out the portel with her wand and with some specil cards

"element fire card make him burn"

a huge blast of fire came from her wand and made it be able to get captured then maski captured it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shadow master95: hi whact out for my new manga chrono crusade my version its brilliant and read my next manga for anglic capture

next time:

the elemnt cards from eli


	7. Chapter 7

**Cardcaptor Surkura/ Anglic layer **

**By Shadowmaster95**

**Anglic capture**

Chapter 7- The element cards

"MASKI" everyone shouted

"What's going on?" Sakura shouted

"QUIK SEAL IT" Maski shouted

"return to your power combine Lightness" Surkura sealed the card

Then Maski fainted and her wand and cards disappeared

"maski are you alright"

They carried her to li's house

Ellie's card started to appear again "Hi guys sorry about not telling u I use some magi and made 4 extra cards for maski in case you get in trouble anyway you should get back to there dimension ok."

The card popped back into the deck of cards

"ok she gets better and we get straight back to there dimension ok." Sakura said

Maski woke up

"ok then lets get back" Li said

"dimension card take us back"

_5 minutes later_

"you just had to say take us back to the last place wool boy" kero was getting annoyed

"ok dimension card take us to the place before this"

"phew back" maski said

They ended up outside the stadium

"the next match is Maki and Hikaru vs speedy and Jake" the bulletin finished

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowmaster95: ok this chapter was a boring one but it helps for the next one

Chapter 8- Speeds Brother


End file.
